


Sins of the Past

by BrightWingR5



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance is ooc, Mafia AU, Obsession is a Dangerous Thing, infact he's gonna be a bit of a dick, this story happens when your in pain and on meds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightWingR5/pseuds/BrightWingR5
Summary: No matter how hard you try, the past always comes back to haunt you.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, this is what happens when you bust your back in yoga and then take a pill to put you to sleep to recuperate.
> 
> You come up with a Mafia AU, obsession filled, Plance story. 
> 
> For some odd, strange reason I actually like it. You don't see many fics where Lance or one of the Voltron 'good guys' are portrayed as kind of or entirely evil. So, I thought, why the heck not? 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to 'Voltron: Legendary Defenders' or Dreamworks

I never really agreed with my mom when she said 'don't talk to strangers.'

 

_And how I wish I had_

 

I like to think I live a pretty normal life:

 

_Though it's also been pure hell._

 

A cozy apartment filled with potted plants and motorcycle parts near beautiful Manhattan

 

_Different from the vast mansion decorated in expensive furniture and the smell of gun fire and blood_

 

A good job where I designed my own technology and experiments

 

_Instead of making weapons of mass destruction or torture_

 

And, a wonderful boyfriend, who doesn't stop me from being my odd self 

 

_And not one who saw me as trophy or toy to used for his pleasure_

 

Everything was just so perfect

 

_And that's what I worried about._

 

 Peace never lasts

 

_When it ends, all hell breaks loose._

 

And that little pot of blue roses on my front stoop was the wreaking ball ready to break down those gates I built.

 

_Though the blue lion tattoo on my neck never lets me forget._

 

His words still haunt me to this day.

 

" _No matter where you go, no matter how far you go, you'll never be able to escape me."_

 

My past had finally caught up to me.

 

_He_ had finally caught up to me

 

" _The Lion has finally tracked down his Lioness."_

 

But, I won't go back without a fight.

 

_For a lioness protects her pride, her family._

 

And so I will.


	2. A Normal Life... Sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Mushu…  
> I LIVE!!!!!!  
> And just in time for the final season to completely destroy me... or not, I don't really care. All I want is for my babies to be safe and live a peaceful life after all this is over! Also little reminder, it doesn't matter who ends up with who, but that this series wraps up neatly and that we are kind to each other.  
> In other words,  
> DON'T BE AN ASS OVER WHAT IS OR ISN'T CANON!!!!!  
> You will always have fanfics and fanart, so enjoy writers, like me, and artists for what they do and just don't be a jerk about a KIDS SHOW!!  
> I also was having trouble thinking of the reason Pidge would want to leave the mafia and, at about 2 in the morning, it finally came to me. For reference, this is a Kidge story with past Plance that will begin coming back to haunt Pidge. Also, this is referenced to the change in the title as well.  
> Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter!!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Voltron: Legendery Defender or Dreamworks

_"Come on Katie," A smooth voice said into her ear. "Just hit him right between the eyes and end it."_

  _Katie stared at the man behind her, then to the one in front of her. A burlap bag was thrown over his face with only a small circular hole cut out between his eyes. She was supposed to shot him there, kill him right there, but why? What did he do and why would_ he _want_ her _to do it?_

  _"Why?" She asked, looking back at him. Her hand began to shake as she held the black metal hand gun, her sweat clinging to it the harder she held it._

  _"Why? He tried to rat us out to the police!" The man yelled. "I can't have a filthy rat ruin everything I've built up so far! Now..." She felt hands, larger than her own, take hold of the gun and place her index finger over the trigger. "I need you, as my loving fiancé, to have my back on situations like this and help snuff out people like this." She felt him kiss the side of her head, his own fingers placing pressure on her own as she heard the residual BANG ring in the lavishly decorated room._

_She saw the man drop to the floor, his head dying the blue Persian rug a bright crimson red. She soon felt her own knees give out underneath her, only to be caught by the man standing behind. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he whispered,_

_"Welcome to being a future Mob Wife, Katie-Kat."_

_The only thing she remembers is screaming until she couldn't scream anymore._

 "No, no, please don't make me do this!" She yelled as she jumped out of bed, the covers falling off the top half of her body to rest in her lap. She took a few hasty breaths as she looked around her. Seeing the familiar surroundings of her bedroom, the piles of tech equipment mixed with various blueprints and destroyed appliances, bringing a calming sense of relief.

 "Just a dream." She said, more to herself than to anyone else. "Of a horrible, horrible memory." Her breath steadied as she ran her hands over her face, sweat sticking to her palms as she ran them through her short brown hair. 

Once her heart had stopped thumping, she looked to her left and picked up her phone. A bright _6:30AM_ was sprawled across the screen. Heaving another sigh, she threw the rest of the covers off her, only now noticing the empty spot next to her. She smiled as she felt the sheets, the cool feeling telling her that her companion had gotten up hours before. 

  _'Just like him."_ She thought.  _"Rise up the second the sun peaks over the horizon."_ Heaving a yawn, she finally got up from the bed and walked over to the en-suite bathroom, the light momentarily blinding her. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she came face to face with her reflection. She could see the dark bags beginning to develop under her eyes, the long nights of developing, creating and patenting inventions finally catching up to her. She might love what she does, but it caused the people around her to worry for her health.

 _'Because it's not just you anymore.'_ She said to herself. It was the mantra she said to herself every morning to reinstate the purpose of her life. Ever since she left that hell hole... 

She ran her hands through her hair again, this time stopping on the a small square of gauze wrapped up with more skin colored gauze. Placing the softest of touches against it, she gave a slight wince. She then remembered what lie underneath that small square of gauze.

 _'No, no, don't think about it.'_ She said to herself, this time a loud and forceful, as she moved her hands to the faucet, splashed water on her face and proceeded to brush her teeth. _'It's in the past. You are no longer Katie Holt, the naïve, young girl who screwed up her life by helping the wrong person.'_ She spat out the residual toothpaste, rinsing with mouthwash, and then stared at her reflection again. She could see her short hair sticking up in various directions.

  _"You are Pidge Gunderson,' She said, putting on her glasses and grabbing a fluffy green robe, exiting the bathroom and then her room._

 _'Renowned hacker, tech genius,'_ She walked down the hall, stopping in front of another white door decorated with stars and rocket ship glow in the dark stickers, which surrounded a rocket ship wooden plague that read, 'Mateo.' She gripped the door handle, turned it, opening the door and then flicking the light switch on.

 "Mattie," She said as she stepped into the room. "Time to wake up, sweetie."

_'And mom of one sweet, little boy.'_

She walked over to the medium sized dresser in the corner, where she began pulling out articles of children's clothes, when she heard a muffled groan coming from a decent sized lump on the nearby rocket ship shaped bed. She looked over to see a head topped with messy honey brown hair begin to emerge, a fairly tanned hand came up to rub sleep from crystal blue eyes. She picked up a small pile of clothes, a red long sleeved t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and warm socks, and turned back to the bed.

"Come on, sweetie, time to get ready for school." She said.

"But, mom," Mateo, better known as 'Mattie', began as his mother lifted him from his bed. "I can't go to school today." Pidge rolled her eyes as she placed her son on his toy strewn floor.

 _'Here we go.'_   she began changing him out of his blue space pajamas.

"And why is that?" She asked as she tried to take his pajama top off, but failing as Mateo refused to lift his arms up.

"I need to take care of you." He said as his eyes drifted to Pidge's neck. "You have an owie and people with owies need someone to take care of them, so I need to stay home." He crossed his arms over his chest as if he had just gotten the final word in on an argument Pidge didn't know she was having with her eight year old son.

She felt her heart begin to melt at the sight of him, his blue eyes glaring at her as if daring her to come up with a counter story. Mateo had always been a caring, sweet little boy, who absolutely loved school, that for him to want to skip it just for her always struck a chord with her.

 _'He may look like him, but he is nothing like him.'_ Again, another mantra she repeated to herself whenever Mateo's eyes met hers.  _'And he never will be, if I have any say in it.'_

Placing a hand on her son's head, she bent down to look into his eyes, reached for his smaller hand and placed it gingerly on top of her bandaged neck.

"Don't worry Mattie," She said. "Mom's a lot tougher than she looks." Still, that didn't seem to sway the determined look on his heads, however Pidge wasn't called a genius for no reason. She figured Mateo would want to stay with her, but she had one last trump card up her sleeve.

"Besides, if you don't go to school today, you'll be missing out on something very fun." She watched his little face scrunch up into a pout.

"What?" He said, annoyance evident in his voice. He had truly hoped to stay home and keep his mom company, even though it would mean missing school. Though, to him, his mother was more important than school. Plus, she always took care of him when he was sick or hurt, so he wanted to return the favor.

So, no matter what his mother had to tell him, he had to stay firm in his decision.

"If you don't go to school," She whispered, hoping to place emphasis on what she was saying. "You'll miss out on the astronaut coming to visit your class." Pidge smirked seeing her son's eyes widen dramatically.

Of course! How could he have forgotten?! Today was Career Day at school and one of his close friends mother was an astronaut and would be coming to talk to the class about her experiences of her job. There was no way he could miss that!

 _'Checkmate.'_ Pidge thought.

If it wasn't obvious, Mateo had a strong love for anything having to do with space. In fact, she had once managed to save up enough money to take him to him to the NASA museum for his birthday. She had never seen him so happy, especially when he got to put on the astronaut helmet.

Faster than she realized, Mateo had snatched his clothes from her hands and ran for his bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Make sure to wash your hands and brush your teeth." Pidge said as she stood by his door. "I will be checking!" And, once hearing the faucet begin to run, she picked up some of his toys, put them in his toy bin and then walked out of Mateo's room.

Wrapping her fluffy robe around her, Pidge walked out into the living room/kitchen to start the coffee brewing and then, making sure that Mateo's backpack had everything inside, walked out of her apartment into the hallway of the building. Going down two flights of stairs, she shivered as she walked out into the snow covered stoop of her apartment building. Late November to December were Pidge's least favorite part of living in New York as she wasn't a real big fan of the cold or snow for that matter, but it was a fairly nice place to live.

_It was also the farthest and safest place for her to live._

Pulling her robe even tighter around her, Pidge walked down the four stone steps to get the daily paper-why did the paper boy have to throw it into a pile of snow?- and then turned around to walk back up-

She knew she felt it.

A sharp, cold ran up the back of her neck as stopped in her tracks, the cold, wet paper feeling heavy in her hands. She twisted her head from left to right, still being mindful of her bandaged neck, as she looked for anything out of the ordinary. However, she was met with the same sights as she always was. The same people moving from their houses to the streets, trash littering the streets and well... nothing strange. That did nothing to quell the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, though.

Gently shaking her head, she walked back up the stairs to dress herself to walk Mateo to the bus stop and then run a few errands herself.

_She didn't even notice the shine and click of the camera situated across the street._

After dressing herself dressed, getting Mateo breakfast and checking his homework, they packed up his lunch and backpack and then proceeded to walk out the door.

"Mom," Mateo asked as Pidge wrapped his sweater and coat around him. "Can I ask you something?" She only managed a shake of her head as she then wrapped his red, plaid scarf around his neck followed by a grey beanie. "Will he be there too? For Career Day?" She gave a smile to him as she finished putting on his backpack.

She didn't have to ask who Mateo was referring to.

"Don't worry," She said as she grabbed her own coat and scarf and proceeded to put them on. "He'll definitely be there." He gave an excited smile as he bounded out the apartment door and down the stairs, Pidge following him, shouting at him to proceed carefully once outside.

_Once again, she didn't notice the flash of the camera._

She kissed Mateo on the forehead, with a lot of protest from her son, and waved goodbye as he boarded the bus for school. She waited until the bus left before she set out a few more blocks to one of her first errands. A nearby computer store filled with either destroyed or somewhat put together pieces of electronics was one of Pidge's favorite places to visit. Not only because it was a techie's dream, but also for the owners.

There was a jingling of bells as the front door opened and Pidge was soon welcomed with the familiar sound of working pieces of technology.

"Morning Ryner!" She said as she walked up the elderly woman behind the counter.

"Ah, good morning Pidge. Just dropped Mateo off for school?" Ryner asked as she began placing spare computer parts on the shelves behind her.

"Yes," She said as she began rummaging through boxes of old hard drives and computer chips. "Though not without some resistance."

"Really?" Ryner said, surprise evident in her voice. "He loves school, he hates it when he's sick and can't go in. I've never seen a kid more in love with school." Pidge gave a laugh as she pulled out four chips, a couple of hard drives and various pieces from an old computer.

"Yes, well, he wanted to make sure his mom was okay. I had a little procedure yesterday while he was at school." Ryner looked up as she began checking out the pieces that Pidge had placed on the counter. She gave Pidge a surprised look as she saw the gauze wrapped around her neck.

"What did you do?" Ryner asked.

"Nothing big." Pidge said, shrugging her shoulders. "Just a little tattoo removal. Getting rid of some big mistakes."

"A drunken night in college? I've been there." Pidge didn't say anything, only giving a small laugh as she watched Ryner pack up her purchases.

Even though she had known Ryner since she moved to New York almost 8 years ago, she didn't feel comfortable with telling _anyone_ the truth about her tattoo. In fact, she felt ill even thinking about the possibility of anyone finding out what the tattoo meant. She felt her hands tighten and release as she tried to quell the panic welling up inside her as she felt the cold run up her back again and felt the hairs on the back of her gauze covered neck go up.

"Pidge, are you alright, dear?" Ryner asked. Thankfully that broke Pidge out of her stupor and back to reality.

"Ah fine, Ryner, sorry about that. Just felt a little pain on my neck, that's all." She grabbed the plastic bag off the counter, waved goodbye to Ryner and walked out the door of the little appliance shop.

Walking the couple blocks from the appliance house to her apartment did nothing to ease the panic in Pidge's chest. Only when she made it to the safety of her apartment did her heart stopping thumping like a hummingbird.

 _'It's not real.'_ She said to herself as she placed the pieces and parts on the counter of the kitchen. The clatter of the various pieces seemed to calm her down as she began putting plans together on a recent commission from one of her neighbors. _'The tattoo removal has you on edge, that's all.'_ However, she soon shut her eyes tight as the anxiety climbed high up her chest.

A flash of cold, blue eyes had her grip her chest as her breath came in short gasps.

_'IT'S NOT REAL!'_

* * *

The hours seemed to past by as Pidge placed the finishing touches on the commission piece; a rather large mechanical nutcracker that was meant to play 'Little Drummer Boy' while it marched in place. There were many times where she wanted to throw the damn thing across the room which each malfunction it went through.

"Next time I agree to something like this, I need to double my fee." She said, annoyed over this one screw that refused to tighten no matter how hard she tugged. She gave a grunt as she tugged harder and harder, but it refused to move an inch. Finally giving in, she heaved a sigh as she heard her phone begin to ding.

Wiping her forehead with a rag, she got off the floor and walked over to the counter to retrieve her buzzing phone. Once she picked it up, her eyes widened to twice their normal size even when behind her large glasses.

 _PICK UP MATTIE_ flashed on the screen and, checking the time, Pidge realized she was late picking Mateo up from the bus stop. Shoving her phone in her jean pocket, she threw on her snow boots and jacket and hurried down the stairs. Once outside, however, Pidge heard,

"Mom!" And saw Mateo bounding down the street to meet her at the front stoop. He wrapped his arms around waist in a hug as he barreled into her. "You were right! The astronaut was awesome!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." She said as she leaned down to kiss his forehead. He did not protest this time as his friends were no where within view of it.

"Of course, she wasn't the _coolest_ , right Mattie?" Pidge felt a smile begin to tug at her face as she heard that familiar, deep voice that she loved so much.

"Keith." She said. "You were obviously referring to yourself?"

Keith happened to be Keith Kogane, a young man with jet black hair long enough to pull back into a small ponytail, his favorite red leather jacket, and deep purple eyes that had a certain shine to them. Well, to Pidge at least.

"You should have seen dad, mom!" Mateo excitedly said as he held his mother's jean clad leg. "He taught us how to change a tire, rewiring a radio and how to tighten a chain of his motorcycle."

"Really? You taught a bunch of kids all of that?"

"Well most of them paid attention." Keith said, shrugging as he wrapped an arm around Pidge's shoulders. "Mostly, they were just amazed with how cool I looked on my motorcycle."

"And as much as I love you for getting him home, please tell me you were safe driving him home on that thing." Pidge knew that Keith was a motorcycle enthusiast and their apartment was often covered with spare motorcycle parts as much as it was computer parts, but she was not so fond of them. She had always heard of the horror stories of people who got into accidents and she wasn't the biggest fan of her son riding on the back of one of those things, no matter how safe the driver was.

"Don't worry," Keith said as he pecked her on the lips. "It was just for show. I had Shiro come pick it up and I had my truck ready to drive him home. I figured you were working hard and I was already there, so..." He stopped as Pidge silenced him with a full kiss.

"Thank you and that was to shut you up." They smiled at each other as Mateo gave an exaggerated 'EW' at the sight. He was never fond of the sight of his parents kissing, but then again what kid ever was?

"Come on!" Mateo said as he gripped their hands. "I want to tell you about how cool dad is!" Pidge gave a laugh as her son began to pull them back up the steps.

"Trust me Mattie, I know how cool he is." And with that, the door to the building closed behind them.

 _They were blissfully unaware of a pair of cold, blue eyes that watched the happy family with contempt._  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Little reference, Keith and Pidge have known each other since Mateo was born, so he's the closest thing that he has to a father, hence why he refers to him as 'dad'. I'll touch more on their relationship next chapter as this was a setup for what Pidge regrets.  
> Anyway, please feel free to leave kudos, a comment and subscribe if you want to keep up to date with this story and I should be updating my other story very soon, so look out for that!  
> Thanks and remember, be kind to each other!


	3. A Christmas to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll!!  
> So I meant for this chapter to come out, you know, at Christmas, but family comes first in my life... and work... and looking for a corgi to adopt... basically my life is weird right now. However, I wanted to do this still because it's going to be sickly sweet and fluffy and we need it before things get... well bad. Make sure to go to brush, floss and go to the dentist after this!  
> Also, I was recovering from S8... I stayed up until 2AM, on a work night, for that and to end it the way they did... All I can say is messy. Just messy. It's not about what is canon and what was not(though I' am a little salty about one thing), but more on the pacing and entire flow of the show. It felt rushed and it felt like a lot of things were changed last minute. I could go on and on about plot holes, Lance's entire arc(how the hell did he get Altean marks?!), and so on, but I'll leave that to the extreme theorists of the fandom. I'll stick to my fanfics, thank you very much.  
> Though I will say, baby Lotor is beyond precious and must be protected at all costs!!  
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and get ready for the FLUFF!!!  
> Little note: the first official chapter takes place a week after Thanksgiving and this chapter is placed Christmas Eve and goes into Christmas morning.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Voltron: Legendary Defenders or Dreamworks

The crackle of wrapping paper, the twinkling of white fairy lights, and the hum of Christmas carols filled the apartment as night fell over the city of New York. 

Now, if you asked Pidge a couple years ago how she felt about the holiday, she would say what everyone else would;

It's Christmas, what else can you say?'

Now, however, she had a very different outlook on it. 

_She had to give Mateo one happy memory for his harsh beginning._

The 'SCREEECH' of tape seemed to echo in her ears as she finished wrapping another present, this one from Mateo to his Uncle Shiro. She had spent most of the afternoon either wrapping or helping Keith cook Christmas dinner, though if she was being honest, it was more Keith than her that did the cooking. Most of the time she just stood near or beside him and taste tested whatever he made.

Honestly, she was perfectly fine with that. It made wrapping their gifts and putting up decorations all the more easy. Speaking of which...

"No daddy, lift me higher!" 

"Buddy, if I lift you any higher, the star is gonna fall off the tree."

_'Right on time.'_ She thought as she gathered all their gifts into a bag and dragged them into the living room. Although, if she were honest, the living room and kitchen were all one decent sized room. Not really small, but also not really big, just enough for the small family of three... well five if you counted Keith's 'brother' Shiro and his husband, Curtis. Looking up from the bag, Pidge saw Keith holding Mateo under the boy's armpits as he arranged ornaments around their fake tree. They couldn't have a real one due to both Pidge's and Mateo's allergies, so it was a small one plastic one she had bought when they first settled in New York.

_The first Christmas in their own home and not a motel._

She smiled as she watched her son carefully place a round, red ornament on one of the fake branches, pulling his hands delicately from it. He gave an exaggerated sigh as Keith placed him back on the ground.

"Thanks for the help dad." Mateo said as he looked up at Keith.

"Anytime little buddy." Keith said as he ruffled the boys hair. Mateo's face twisted into a pout as he tried to pry Keith's hand off his head.

"I told you," He said. "I'm not 'little' anymore. I'm almost 9 years old."

"Ah, but that's not for another month and until then, you're still my 'Little Buddy.'" And before he could stop him, Keith hauled the boy up over his head, causing Mateo to burst into a fit of laughter. Pidge could feel her smile grow even bigger.

How did she get lucky enough to find him? Or, better yet, to find someone who treated her son as if he was his own? Not even asking her about his father and why he wasn't in the boys life. He just seemed too good to be real.

_'S_ _omeone I could actually settle down with.'_ She thought. Her face scrunched up at that. Where did that come from? Well, she knew  _where_ it came from, but it was still strange to think about  _that_ topic.

"Hey." She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Keith's voice. "You all done with wrapping?" He placed Mateo back on the ground as he held his arm out to her.

"Yep," She said as she dragged the large bag to the small tree and then leaned into his outstretched arm, wrapping her own around his waist. "Though I think we might have gone a little overboard this year."

"No way, there's no such thing when it's Christmas." Mateo said as he eyed the large bag, reaching his hand out to grab one.

"Ah!" Pidge said as she grabbed her son's greedy hand. "Not until tomorrow morning, young man." Mateo looked back at his mother with a pout. "Now, why don't you go put on your nice clothes and get ready for dinner. Your uncles will be here soon." And with a shake of his head, Mateo began walking back to his room when he stopped and turned back around.

"Mom?" He asked. Pidge turned to her look at her son, who motioned for her to come to him. She looked back at Keith and then walked to her son.

"Yes, sweetie?" He then motioned for her to bend down to meet his height and, turning her head, he began to whisper something in her ear. She listened, nodded her head and then, moving her head away, shook her head in a 'yes' motion. With that, Mateo smiled and then ran to get changed into his clothes. 

"What was that about?" Keith asked as he finished placing the presents under the tree.

"Oh, he was just making sure I wrapped  _your_ gift from him neatly. He doesn't want it to be messed up when you open it tomorrow." She said as she walked over to the kitchen and began pulling out plates, cutlery and cups. "Could you help set the table?"

"Why would he be worried about my present being messed up?" Keith asked as he took five plates from her hands and placing them on the table in the corner.

"I can't tell you that. It would ruin the whole point of it being a present. Take these wine glasses, please?" Keith raised an eyebrow as he took three wine glasses from her hands. While he understood the whole importance of Christmas presents being a surprise didn't mean he liked it. Frankly, he preferred picking out his own gifts, having Pidge wrap them and then pretend to be surprised when he opened them. However, this year seemed to be different.

For them both.

"You're not drinking tonight?" Keith asked as he placed the glasses next to their plates.

"No, I'm just not in the mood for it tonight. Still not feeling well from the final laser removal." Pidge had finally gotten rid of that lion tattoo after so long, though she still felt some residual pain from it every now and then.

But that was weeks ago.

"Okay." Keith said, though he wasn't really convinced that was the reason. She'd been acting kind of off these past few weeks and he didn't believe it was just from the tattoo removal, but he didn't want to press her at this time.

"Well, let me say it again, you know how I feel about surprises." He said as they finished setting the table.

"I know, but I think you'll  _really_ like this one." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his red plaid covered chest. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well okay, I guess I can wait until the morning." Pidge gave him a smile as she lifted her head from his chest. The two began to lean in for a kiss when Keith began to smell the strong odor of something burning. Looking up, he saw smoke begin to leak out from the oven and immediately rushed over to check on their dinner. Pulling the oven open, Keith gave a sigh of relief as he pulled out their dinner; a beautiful standing rib roast with a breadcrumb and stone ground mustard crust. A Christmas tradition from their first Christmas almost four years ago. 

"Well that was close." Pidge said. 

"Well, if you hadn't distracted me-"

"Ah, we are both to blame-" Pidge did not get to finish that sentence as a pair of lips soon descended on her own. She wasn't exactly angry about it.

They remained together for awhile until,

"EW! Do you have to do that?!" Mateo asked as his parents pulled apart, though they still had their arms around each other.

"You know Mattie, you won't think it's so disgusting once you get older. Heck, you might even-"

"Can we please not discuss that right now, dad?!" Keith chuckled as he watched the boy's face turn an even brighter shade of red with each word. He had done as his mother asked and changed into a blue button down with a grey sweater vest over it. He tugged at his jeans as he bent down to tie his dark brown dress shoes.

"Well, if you have everything under control, I'm going to get myself dressed." Pidge said as she untangled herself from Keith's arms. Keith had changed earlier, so that just left her. Giving her son a kiss on the head, she walked off to change. However, once she was out of sight, Mateo turned to Keith with a mischievous look on his face.

"Can you show me again?" He asked. Keith, giving him a knowing smile, walked over to their small tree. With Mateo following behind him, Keith reached underneath the back of the tree to pull out a tiny black velvet box.

Anyone would know what lay inside that box.

"You nervous?" Mateo asked.

"A little." Keith said. "Think she'll say yes?" Mateo gave his dad a look and Keith knew that he was overthinking the situation. If Pidge had stayed with him this long then that had to mean something right? Sure, they had talked about marriage, but it was passing conversations. Simple, 'Would you want to?' to which she would often reply with a 'Maybe', sometimes even a 'I think so', but never a solid 'Yes'. So, he did what any man would do; go with his gut and hope for the best.

Boy, he hoped she would say 'Yes'. 

"There's no way she would say no. You guys suck each other face to much for her to say no."

"Watch your mouth young man that's your mother you're talking about." Ruffling the boys hair, he put the box back in it's hiding place. "Come on, you can help me put the finishing touches on dinner." And just as the two got up, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Uncle Shiro and Uncle Curtis!" Mateo said as he ran to the door, throwing it open to reveal, "A rose?" He bent down to pick up the flower, a strange blue color, which rested on a white envelope. Looking up and down the hall for whoever might have left it, he shrugged his shoulders and closed the door.

"That your uncles?" Keith said as he was cutting up the roast.

"No, but someone did leave this." Mateo held up the envelope and rose for Keith to see. 

"Does it say who it's from?" 

"No. It just says, 'To My Darling Lioness'." Keith took the envelope in his hands, turning every which way to examine it. It was truly blank except for the cursive writing on the front.

"Well, let's leave it for later. We'll find out who sent it after Christmas. Now, if you don't mind, please put these potatoes on the table." 

The door of Pidge and Keith's room opened to reveal Pidge dressed in a below the knee green lace dress with a high lace collar and shoulders with a pair of green heeled sandals. The only good part of Christmas was the fact that it gave her an excuse to wear her favorite color all month.

"Shiro and Curtis here yet?" She asked as she adjusted her earrings.

"Not yet, but they should be-"

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Here any moment." Keith began to walk to the door, but was beat by Mateo who practically threw the door open.

"Uncle Shiro!" He squealed as he launched himself at the older man. 

"Hey, Merry Christmas, buddy!" Shiro said as he hugged the boy back. Releasing him, Mateo then moved onto to Shiro's husband, his Uncle Curtis before pulling them along inside.

Greetings were exchanged, hands were shaken and presents from the uncles were put under the tree for the morning before they all sat at the table for the Christmas dinner that Keith had painstakingly made. Conversation was had with Mateo eagerly taking about the next morning and all the presents he would receive. Keith, meanwhile, noticed that Pidge seemed a little pale, though she merely brushed it off as being tired to which they then agreed it was time for  _certain_ little boys to go to bed or Santa might not come to their apartment. Said boy immediately got up from the table to change into his pajamas. Shiro and Curtis took the pull out couch in the living room, so that they didn't have to walk back to their apartment in the snow and dark. Also, it made it easier to open gifts with everyone present. Keith and Pidge retired soon after, but not before getting 'caught' underneath the mistletoe hanging from their doorway.

_The rose and envelope seemingly forgotten for now._

* * *

The morning came too quick for Pidge's liking and before she knew it, she heard and felt Mateo trying to wake her and Keith up.

"Come on, wake up! It's time to open presents!" Keith gave a grunt as Mateo seemed to plop directly on his chest. He opened one eye to see his son's infamous pout glaring back him.

"Alright, buddy, we'll be there in a minute." He said as he raised himself up into a sitting position, yawning on the way up. "Why don't you go give presents to your uncles and open one for yourself?" And with a nod of his head, Mateo was off to the living room. 

Keith stretched as he pulled the comforter off himself before turning to Pidge, who was also beginning to sit up. 

"Early riser, just like you." She joked as she put her glasses on.

"Only because it's Christmas. Any other day, he's like you before you've had your third cup of coffee." He could tell she was resisting throwing her slippers at him for that, but he also saw that she was a little pale again. "Pidge, are you okay? Do you need me to get you that coffee?"

"Huh?" She said, turning her head towards him. "Oh no, uh, in fact, I'm trying to cut back on the coffee." That raised his eyebrows a little. Pidge? Cut back on coffee? There was no way she would ever cut back on her favorite drink. It was like trying to keep him from his motorcycle. You could try to pry it from him, but you will not succeed in anyway.

He wanted to question her a little more, but she had quickly gotten up from bed, grabbed her robe and walked out the door. Keith followed soon after.

The rest of the morning was filled with the tearing of wrapping paper, the shuffling of tissue paper and a lot of somewhat surprised expressions. Soon, all that was left under the tree were two boxes. One a standard rectangle shaped box and the other was a smaller box. Mateo, playing the role of Santa, reached for the larger of the two first.

"Ah, Mattie wait." Keith said as he got up from the couch next to Pidge. "I think you should  _check behind the tree_ for any stragglers, you know?" He winked at Mateo to emphasize his meaning. Mattie's face soon broke out into a smile as he realized what his father meant.

"What stragglers?" Pidge asked as she looked around the tree. She didn't see any other boxes... at least not from where she was seated.

"Ah well, this is more of a surprise on my part." Keith said. He placed his hand behind him, where Mateo deposited the black box without his mom seeing. "And I hope I don't mess this up." Pidge gave him a confused look, which then morphed into one of surprise.

Keith took her hand in his and then got down on one knee. He heard Curtis give a gasp of shock, which Shiro merely drank his coffee, a smug smile hidden behind it.

"Pidge, I gotta admit, I didn't think I'd find that special someone. In fact, I always thought that I would be alone, especially after my dad passed away. And then, you came into my life. You were this quirky, sarcastic woman, whom at first got on my nerves a lot," That got a little laugh from her. "But, then I got to know you and you somehow managed to break whatever wall I had in front of my own sarcastic heart. We somehow started dating, then we moved in together and  _we_ became a family." He gestured towards Mateo, who was anxiously watching from between his uncles. "And I hope that we can make it even more of a family. So, Pidge Gunderson, will you marry me?" 

Pidge stared at the little box, where a beautiful silver band with three diamonds set in the middle rested in the soft, silk lining of the box. She could feel the tears beginning to prick at the edge of her eyes, emotion seemingly overcoming her. 

Only one word came to mind.

"Yes!" And she felt Keith slip the beautiful ring on her finger. The two embraced as tears began to escape from her eyes. 

_She can't remember the last time she'd been this happy._

After they were congratulated by everyone, Mateo announced that he had one last present to give to Keith. He handed him a box that looked like what department stores put clothes in, but didn't feel heavy enough to be even related to clothing. Untying the ribbon around it, he pulled the top off to reveal a few pieces of paper held together by a staple. Pulling the papers out, Keith stopped when he saw the top of the papers. His face turned into one of shock, soon followed by the signs of tears.

"I know that you'll always be my dad no matter what, but since you asked my mom, I thought I would ask you something as well." Mimicking what Keith had done, Mateo knelt on the sofa cushion to look him in the eye. "Would you adopt me and be my dad for real?"

Keith didn't answer. He didn't need to answer. He just took Mateo in his arms and held him close as tears escaped his eyes for a second time. Pidge, Shiro and Curtis following suit.

"Well, since we're all revealing something, I guess that just leaves me." Pidge said as she got off the couch. She bent down to retrieve the last box under the tree and then placed the small box in Keith's hand. This one did not have a ribbon or any fancy dressing, it was only a small gold colored box, but it was what lay inside it that counted.

Pidge took her seat as Keith pulled the top off the box. Reaching inside, he pulled out a white and blue stick that had a small grey window in the white part. He looked at the window and his eyes grew three times their normal size. He turned to Pidge, who merely shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Surprise?" Even more tears of joy were shed that day.

As the day came to an end, Keith counted the amazing things that happened to him today. 

1\. He was marrying the woman of his dreams.

2\. He was adopting the boy he had come to see as his own.

3\. The love of his life was carrying a life made from their love.

Nothing could possibly dampen his mood and the happiness he felt.

_Oh how wrong he would be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, make sure to brush and floss after this.  
> I can't believe I wrote something so sugary sweet knowing where it's heading very soon. I think we all know who that rose is from and you'll meet him very soon.  
> Anyway, remember to leave kudos, subscribe for updates and leave your comments down below.  
> Hope you all had an amazing holiday and remember, S8 was awkward, but that's why we have fanfics.  
> See you guys next time!!


	4. Fives a Crowd...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!!
> 
> So, I know it’s been awhile, I know, but I’ve had to put my writing on hold due to many things going on in my life. The first being my computer decided to die on me, so I had to save up in order to get a new one. The second being that I recently adopted a puppy! An adorable little tri-colored Pembroke Welsh Corgi that I named Tyrion. Could I be anymore of a nerd with that name? Also, my brother recently got engaged, so we’ve had a lot of family things going on the last month.
> 
> Anyway, now that my dog is a little older, I have more time to focus on writing and I might focus more on this story as it’s more my ideas while the other is just re-writing and takes a little more focus to do. I’m not giving up on it, but I might go back and change some things before moving forward.
> 
> I want you to pay attention to the title as it’ll be a big clue for something that will happen in this chapter. Pay very close attention!
> 
> So, with that being said, please enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to ‘Voltron: Legendary Defender’ or Dreamworks

_‘Pregnancy: a wonderful time in any couples life filled with love an wonder...’ said no one ever._ Pidge thought to herself as she once again bent over the toilet to empty her stomach contents.  _‘I didn’t even eat that much last night.’_ Which was true as she Keith had made something that just made her stomach turn at the smell of it.

After a few more lurches, Pidge could feel her stomach begin to settle. Wiping her slightly sweaty forehead, she laid her body against the toilet and took in big, shallow breaths in order to regulate her herself after that. She placed a hand over her stomach, looking down at the small bump that ad already begun to form.

”You know, you brother didn’t give me this much trouble when he was growing, so lay off me would ya?” She said, chuckling a little as she rubbed her hand over it. Once the vertigo left her system, she used the toilet to help herself stand and move to the sink, where she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste to wash the foul taste from her mouth. 

It had been almost a month since Pidge had told Keith that she was pregnant and she was now nearing the 2 1/2 month mark. While it has been awhile since she had last been pregnant, she could already see the differences between this one and when she was pregnant with Mateo. The first being that she seemed to have worse bouts of morning sickness, which by the way, was not always in the morning. It seemed like almost everything made her ill, even some of the best of Keith’s cooking didn’t seem to agree her on most days. Besides that, she had the same, normal symptoms of any pregnancy.

_’If there’s one other big difference,’_ She thought.  _‘It’s that this baby bump is a little bigger than Mattie was at this stage.’_ Spiting the toothpaste and mouthwash out, Pidge then turned to view herself from the side. Running her hand down her front, she could already see her hand go up a little when they met her stomach. It was quite odd to see a bump this early, but not unheard. Maybe it meant that she was carrying low or maybe...

Nah, it couldn’t  _possibly_ be that. 

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her glasses and walked back into her and Keith’s bedroom to get dressed. Stripping herself of her warm flannel nightgown, which was really just one of Keith’s oversized shirts, she pulled out a long, cream colored sweater dress with a fold over turtleneck. Putting it on, she then grabbed a pair of tan thigh high boots with a low heel.

(It was still late January, so it was still cold as fuck outside.)

Walking into the kitchen, she could see Keith getting breakfast ready for everyone.

”Hey,” He said, looking up as she she walked over to the table. “How are you feeling?”

”Oh, you know, just having  _your_ baby reject any food their father makes and making me pay for it.” She grumbled. While the baby didn’t reject everything, there wasn’t many things that it did like.

Keith chuckled a little bit as he scooped some oatmeal into a bowl and sprinkling just a dash of cinnamon over it before walking over to the frustrated Pidge.

”Here, try this.” He said as he sat down next to her and placed the bowl under Pidge’s nose.

”I just spent most of the morning puking and now you want me to eat _this_?” She gestured to the bowl of mushy oatmeal which, if you asked her, didn’t look appetizing in any way.

”My dad made this for my mom when she had really bad morning sickness and it helped to ease her stomach. Plus, it’s pretty good for the baby as well.” Pidge gave her fiancé a skeptical look while also looking down at the bowl of oatmeal before her. While she wasn’t a fan of the dish, she also wanted to be able to eat something without it coming back up later. 

Leaning over, she takes a tentative sniff and finds that the smell of the oatmeal and cinnamon didn’t repulse her. Grabbing the spoon on the table, she takes a small bite and finds that it didn’t make her run for the bathroom.

”Alright,” Pidge says between spoonfuls of oatmeal, “You were right.” Keith’s gave a chuckle as he leaned to kiss her on the side of her head. He then leaned down towards her belly, placing a hand over it and rubbing it slightly.

”Hey, how about you give your mama a break, huh? You need the food just as much as she does.” He placed a kiss on her bump as Pidge gave a small laugh.

You wouldn’t know it just by looking at him, but Keith was actually very attentive to every one of her needs. Almost every morning, he would be found wrapped around her midsection with his head resting comfortably against her belly. He never missed a chance to kiss her belly or talk to the baby when ever he could. She loved how happy he was at the idea of having a baby, of adding to their family. Speaking of family,

”Could you guys not be so lovey-dovey so early? Especially during breakfast.” Pidge and Keith looked up to see Mateo, dressed in a NASA space shirt with a pair of jeans and a grey beanie on his messy brown hair. 

“What are you doing up so early?” Pidge asked. “It’s Saturday.”

”Mrs. Reynolds gave us some homework for the weekend. I need to ‘shadow’ a member of my family at their job and then write an essay about it.” Mateo said as he sat at the table and began eating his own bowl of oatmeal.

”First Career Day and now you need to ‘shadow’ someone? Why does your school want 8 year olds to know what you want to do with your life?” Pidge said as she finished her own breakfast.

”Mom, I’m 9.” Which was true as Mateo had had his birthday last weekend. “And I actually can’t wait. I get to spend the whole day with dad and Uncle Shiro at the auto shop!”

That caught Pidge’s attention. 

The mere thought of her baby boy surrounded by all those dangerous power tools, vehicles up on rigging and the idea that it only takes one small misplaced tool to end up with Mateo in the hospital and then...

”Why don’t you want to shadow me?” She asks. “I mean, you love what I do and I can show you how to-“

”But, mom, I already know what you do.” Mateo answered. “I want to see what dad does and maybe even get to use some cool power tools.”

”We’ll have to see about that bud.” Keith said as he went to grab his leather jacket and boots. “You okay with this Pidge? I mean, he does seem to really want to go.” Pidge was silent for a moment before sighing.

”Alright,” She said as she got up from the table to grab Mateo’s winter coat and boots. “But you must promise me you’ll listen to whatever your father and uncle say.”

“Yes, mom.” Mateo said as put on his black boots. 

“Don’t touch anything that your father doesn’t explicitly give you permission to handle and _only_  when they give you permission.” Mateo nodded as his mother helped him in his black puffer jacket and scarf. “And just remember to have a good time.” Mateo smiled and nodded his head again as he gave his mother a hug.

”And you,” She looked up at Keith as she talked. “You bring my baby home in one piece, you hear me?”

”Or what?” Keith said snidely as he wrapped one arm around her.

”Or I’ll hunt you down and raise this baby on my own.” She answered back as she gave him a smirk and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips.

”UGH can you not?!” Mateo said as he grabbed his father’s hand. “Come on, dad, we’re gonna be late!” He began pulling Keith towards the door until Pidge called out,

”Keith, remember we have an ultrasound appointment at 4 today! Meet you at the doctor’s office?”

”Yeah, I’ll have Shiro drive Mateo home! See you there!” And with that, both of the boys left the apartment building to head to Keith’s workplace.

Sighing, Pidge began piling the bowls from breakfast to bring them to the sink where she began washing them. As she reached for a towel to dry them, something caught her eye.

There in the corner of the kitchen island lay a wilted rose that, though brown on the edges, still retained it’s icy blue color. Feeling her breath catch in her throat, Pidge picks up the flower, pricking her finger on one of the thorns. She drops the flower and places her finger into her mouth. It’s here that she notices what the flower was resting on; the white envelope with the the blue cursive writing. Writing that Pidge was all too familiar with. Picking it up, her blood began to run cold as she opened it and pulled out various photographs, all of them showing Pidge, Keith and Mateo at various times of their day. Several even show Pidge in various stages of undress from inside her own closet...

Dropping the envelope, Pidge began to feel every part of her fill with dread as she began hyperventilating. Her eyes began closing from lack of air until she rests her hand on her abdomen. Remembering the child inside her, she began calming herself down, taking deep breaths and running her hand through her hair. Once she calms down, she walks back to her room and pulls out her phone. Unlocking it she goes to her contacts and presses one, putting the phone to her ear. There’s silence until someone picks up on the other end.

”It’s me.” She says. “We’ve got a problem.” Silence once again fills the room.

”He’s found me.”

***Later that day***

Keith ran down the hallway as he hurried towards his destination. He knew he was screwed. If only that last minute motorcycle repair hadn’t come in right before he was supposed to leave. He knew there would be traffic, he knew he would be have to rush to the fourth floor and yet he still took the job. He would be lucky if Pidge spoke to him.

Opening the wooden door, he rushed to the front desk, breathing heavily as he spoke.

”Here... for... Pidge... Gunderson.”

”Room 10. Knock before you go in.” The receptionist said as she motioned for Keith to go through. He gave her a ‘thank you’ before walking through the door leading to the examination rooms. He walked down the hallway until he reached room 10, knocking before he came in. A ‘come in’ answered back and Keith opened the door slightly.

”Hey,” Keith said as he walked over to Pidge, who was already laying back on the examination table. “Sorry I’m late. Some rich guy came in at the last minute and wanted me to fix his motorcycle.”

”Uh huh.” She said back. “Well, all that matters is that you’re here.” Keith gave her a strange look as she began to look nervously around the room.

”Everything okay?” He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Immediately, Pidge’s head whipped around, her eyes bulging behind her wide glasses. She looked as though she was close to tears as her eyes became glassy and wet. Keith immediately jumped back, almost afraid he had accidentally hurt her until,

”I’m just so happy you’re here!” And the tears began to flow.

_’Ah, mood swings.’_ He thought to himself as he smiled softly and gave her a reassuring hug.

”Of course I would show up. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He patted her on the back as she hiccuped slightly. He knew from what Pidge told him of her pregnancy with Mateo that she was prone to them, but he didn’t think they would happen this early in her pregnancy.

Thankfully, she had calmed down before their OBGYN, Dr. Nadia Rizavi, walked into the room.

”How are the expectant parents today?” She asked as she looked through Pidge’s charts.

”Well besides the overwhelming nausea and unpredictable mood swings, pretty good.” Pidge said with just the slightest bit of sarcasm thrown in. 

“Well, since this is your second kid, that should fade away fairly soon, the nausea not the mood swings, those will unfortunately only get worse.” Dr. Rizavi adjusted her spectacles as put the chart down and began to pull the ultrasound machine over. “Your cholesterol and blood pressure was a little high today, so I recommend taking some time to sort that out, but other than that you’re perfectly healthy. Lift your shirt, please.” She motioned as she grabbed the squirt bottle of gel.

”Will we be able to see what gender the baby is?” Keith asked which garnered a glare from Pidge as the cold gel hit her. “Not that it matters.”

”Not this time around.” Dr. Rizavi said. “That’s about two months down the road from now. For now, all we can see is the outline of the fetus and hear it’s heartbeat. Hit the light, would ya?” Keith turned around to turn the lights off as the doctor turned the machine on and placed the wand on Pidge’s stomach.

Within a few moments, the clear outline of the baby could seen, though it didn’t look like a full baby just yet. In fact, it didn’t even really resemble a human at all.

”Alright, everything is looking good so far and now...” Dr. Rizavi flipped a switch and within a few seconds, the sound of a heartbeat filled the exam room. Keith felt the pinpricks of tears hit his eyes as he stared at his child.

_His child._

It still felt so weird to say that.

To think that someone like him, a juvenile delinquent who was tossed from foster home to foster home, found someone like Pidge to love, cherish and honor was so far beyond his mind that he thought it was all still a dream.

But, it wasn’t. He was going to be a father again and then marry the love of his life. How could this not be a dream?

He gave Pidge’s hand a squeeze as he lifted it to his face and kissed it with her wiping away a stray tear. 

They both missed the startled look on the doctor’s face.

”Um...”

”What?” Pidge asked. “Is there something wrong with the baby?” 

“No, no, everything’s fine, but have either of you talked about the possibility of more than one baby?” That caught their attention.

”What do you mean?” Keith asked. “Are you saying there’s more than 1 in there?”

”Yes.” The doctor said as she showed them on the _twin separate embryos. “_ Looks like you’ll be welcoming twins. Congratulations.”

Both Pidge and Keith could feel their eyes widening as they stared at the picture before them. There were two babies. Two babies were growing inside of Pidge. Mateo was going to have two younger siblings and Shiro and Curtis were going to have two nieces or nephews, or one of each. There were going to be five of them in the apartment. 

“Holy shit...” They both said at the same time.

Keith kissed Pidge on the lips, a delirious smile permanently etched onto his face. He never thought that he could feel this happy.

Pidge, meanwhile, felt her heart drop to her feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it!!
> 
> I have been sitting on this chapter for so long, I felt as though I was going to burst! But, it’s out and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, I’m not sold on the genders of the twins, so I need you, my lovely readers, to help me decide. You can comment on whatever you think Kidge’s twins should be, whether it’s two boys, two girls or one of each. I will keep track of those votes and whenever I decide to reveal them, you will learn as well!
> 
> So, leave me some kudos, subscribe to this story and me, and leave me a comment below. 
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!


	5. The Mysterious Client

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This chapter will go back to earlier in the day where Keith and Mateo spend the day at Keith’s job and he gets caught up fixing some rich guys broken down motorcycle... Pay attention to little tidbit of info.
> 
> Also, please follow me on my tumblr page if you want for updates on my stories and other stuff like that. My user is ‘brightwingr5’ just like this, so it should be easy to find.
> 
> So, please enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to ‘Voltron: Legendary Defender’ or Dreamworks

It was quiet on the drive back to the apartment. A little too quiet if you asked Keith.

You would think that after being told such amazing news, he and Pidge would have some kind of happy talk about what to expect now. Picking out the cribs, designing the twins room, maybe even what their top names were... yet she was silent. Just staring out the window, hand over her mouth and a serious expression on her face. The only time he ever saw her like this was when she was hard at work on some technology related project.

And that usually wasn’t a good thing.

Taking a right on their street, he looked down at Pidge. She was still staring out the window.

”So,” He started as he pulled the car over to park.

She still didn’t look at him.

”What do you want for dinner?” He was mentally slapping himself in the face for that.

”Hm, whatever.” She replied, again, not even turning to look at him. Keith gave an exasperated sigh as he placed the car in park.

Just as Pidge was going for the handle to open the door, Keith spat out,

”Are you not happy about this?” He gestured to her stomach with his gloved hand. “Cause it feels like finding out about the twins has been the worst experience you’ve ever had.”

Now, when did Keith realize what he said was utter shit? Probably right after he said it because... a moody Pidge was one thing, but a crying **and** angry Pidge was a whole other entity, even when she wasn’t pregnant.

Tears began to fall from her brown eyes and Keith felt his heart fall into his ass.

”Don’t you ever say that.” She said, her voice laced with an anger Keith didn’t know she had. “I love the fact that we are having twins!”

”Then why are you acting like you’re not? I thought you would already have like two or three names picked out by now.”

”Because I’m worried.”

That snapped Keith out of his funk.

”Worried about what? We both make enough money to ourselves-“

”It’s not about the money-“

”Then what is it?”

”We’re having twins, TWINS Keith! Do you know what that means?”

He raised an eyebrow as she placed a hand on her bump. Having seen what just happened, Keith now understood that he had to be very careful with his words. He was happy to hear that she was happy they were having twins, but what exactly was she so worried about? After all, she knew what to expect, having already given birth to Mateo... not like she ever told him about Mateo’s birth.

”Double the love and care?” Eh, good enough he guessed. His back was kind of against the wall after all.

”Not just that,” She said. “I’m gonna have worse cravings, awful back pain, my breasts are going to be huge and overly sensitive and my feet are gonna be huge! I’m gonna be a walking, talking blimp of a technological genius! And what about Mateo? What if he gets jealous cause I have to give more attention to the babies? I don’t want my baby boy to think I don’t love him enough!” She took a moment to breath before collapsing into her seat, tears still pricking at the edges of her eyes.

Keith took a moment to allow Pidge to calm down and to take in everything she just said. She was worried about how her body will change in the coming months and whether Mateo will become jealous of the attention his younger siblings will receive once they arrive. These twins weren’t even here yet and already they were giving their mother anxiety.

So, what exactly was Keith supposed to do in this situation? Well... burst out laughing.

”Keith, it’s not funny! I’m being serious about this!” Pidge said, yet Keith still continued to laugh.

”Sorry,” Keith said, wiping a tear from his eye and taking in gulps of air to get his breath back. “But Pidge, everything you just said, I know for a fact are just fears.”

”How do you know?” She asked. “Fears can become reality very fast.”

”Well, for one thing, Mateo will never think that either of us will love the twins anymore than we love him. He’s our son and he knows that we’ll always love him no matter what. Plus, I don’t really think he’s the jealous type.” That did get Pidge to crack a smile.

That was true. It took a lot to make Mateo jealous, or something related to jealously, and even then, he would rapidly apologize for it later. He just didn’t seem to possess that quality... one that his biological father had in spades.

”And yeah, you’re probably going to be much bigger than you were last time you were pregnant and it’ll probably be a bitch to deal with, but those 9 months will result in one of the most amazing moments of our lives... besides Mateo and our wedding of course.”

”Something else we also have to start planning.” Pidge interjected.

”Yes, I know we’re way behind, but we’ll get there eventually. Just like we’ll get there with these two.”

Pidge gave Keith a soft smile as she leaned over the center console to place a kiss on his lips to which he happily returns. They break apart after awhile, resting their foreheads against each other.

”I love that you can make up that kind of shit to cheer me up.” That got them both laughing.

”So,” He said, leaning away from her. “How about we head upstairs and start that dinner?” Pidge gave him another smile as she shook her head in agreement.

Both of them got of the truck, Keith coming around to meet her and grabbing her hand as they walked up the stairs to the front door of their apartment building. This, however, became hard to keep doing when they tried to use their keys to open the door. Releasing her hand, Keith quickly inserted the key to unlock the door, pocket it and then went back to holding her hand. 

“Oh yeah,” Pidge said as they began to ascend the stairs to their apartment. “Why were you late to our appointment? I even told you the time before you left for work.” Keith gave a sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

”Right as I was about to clock out to get going, James pulled me aside to tell me some rich guy wanted me to fix his bike.”

”There wasn’t anyone else who could do it?”

”That’s just it, he asked for me by name and wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

* * *

***Earlier That Day***

Mateo bounced in his seat as his father’s truck pulled into the parking lot of the auto shop. He could hear the reviving of engines, the stench of oil high in the air. It was like a wonderland for a broken car enthusiast. He couldn’t wait to see his dad work on something and maybe even let him help.

As his dad placed the car into park, Mateo immediately went for the door handle, but found that the door was still locked. He heard Keith give a cough as he turned to face him.

”Alright, let’s go over some of the ground rules, shall we?” Keith said as Mateo gave a grumble. “#1: don’t touch anything without my say so and supervision. #2: do not leave my sight unless I say so. #3: only listen to me, Uncle Shiro and Head Mechanic James. Once it’s time for me to go to the doctor’s with your mom, you will go home with Uncle Shiro and he will help you write your paper for school. Any questions?” Mateo gave a light shake of his head, tired of the fact that this was the _third_ time his dad had gone over these rules. The first was when they got in the truck, the second when they were at the hardware store to pick up car light replacements and the third being now.

”Okay, now you may get out of the car.” Which he did, quite fast actually. Keith gave a chuckle as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

The auto shop that Keith worked at was one that his brother Shiro had opened after he retired from being a cop. The two had known each other since Shiro had shown up at Keith’s orphanage for a sort of recruitment for anyone looking to join in the future. Despite what many of his teachers told him, Shiro took a shining to Keith and took him under his wing. The rest is history.

Entering the building, Keith began to point out the various offices used by him and other heads of departments. Mateo taking notes along the way. 

“And here,” Keith said as they reached a door. “Is Uncle Shiro’s office, where I get all my assignments for the day.” Opening the door, they were met with the sight of Shiro in a black computer chair with his back turned to him. His cell was placed to his ear and he was speaking very fast to the person on the other end.

”Yes I know- just slow down- everything is going to fine.”

”Uh, morning Shiro, I’m here for today’s assignments.” He didn’t even look at Keith as he handed him a clipboard with various appointment jotted down on them. All the while continuing to chat away on the phone.

”Just calm down and we’ll handle this as best we can.” Keith, not wanting to disturb whatever conversation he was having, bowed out gracefully from the situation, Mateo following close behind.

”Who do you think Uncle Shiro was talking to?” Mateo asked.

”Nothing we need to be worried about.” Keith said as he looked over his roster for the day. “Well, how about you and I get to work?” 

Mateo shook his head eagerly as he followed Keith into the work area of the shop, where a group of mechanics were situated around a car raised up on stilts. 

“Yo, Keith, you finally got here!” A brown haired, pale skinned mechanic said as Keith threw off his leather jacket and pulled on a pair of red coveralls and tying his hair into a ponytail. 

“Sorry James, Pidge was a little ill this morning and I needed to make sure she was okay before I left. Plus, this little guy decided to take forever to get dressed.” He said as ruffled Mateo’s hair, again resulting in a pout from the boy. The rest of the mechanics gave a laugh as Keith showed them the list of whaat they were to do today, letting them know that he would be leaving early for an appointment.

The rest of the day went by without any real drama. Mateo kept a safe distance when told to, all while taking notes and observing what the guys were doing. He did get chances to handle some of the tools, under Keith’s supervision, and got to talk to a lot of the guys as well. He enjoyed this day with his dad and seeing what he did and just spending time with him, just him, felt really nice.

Around 3:30, Keith cleaned the grease and oil from his face and hands. He placed his coveralls in his work space, grabbing his jacket from the chair.

”Okay,” He said as he turned to Mateo, who was going over his notes from the day. “I’ve got to get going to go meet your mom for our doctor’s appointment, so you’ll be...”

”Going home with Uncle Shiro and working on my paper.” Keith smiled as he placed a kiss on Mateo’s forehead and began to walk him back to Shiro’s office when...

”Hey Keith!” 

“James, what’s up?”

”Look I know you need to get going, but there’s some guy here who wants you to fix the tire on his Harley.”

Keith raised an eyebrow.

”Can’t you or someone else fix it? I’ve really got to going.” James shook his head in a ‘no’.

”Can’t, guy says he only wants you to do it. Rather insisting on it actually.” Keith gave a disgruntled snort as he shut his eyes in frustration.

“It’s just one flat tire?” James shook his head, this time in a ‘yes’. “Alright, Mattie, you go back to your uncles office on our own, right?” The boy shook his head as gave his dad a hug and hurried off down the hall.

Turning back down the hall, Keith and James walked back to the workshop where a deflated front tire blue Harley was set on it’s side for them. Keith was also shocked to see a black Rolls Royce with a lion pummel on the front waiting outside the garage as well. This was odd for Keith as normally this kind of client never showed up on his doorstep.

”Alright, well, where’s the owner of this bike?” Keith asked and James merely pointed to the fancy car waiting in the drive way.

”Guy’s bodyguard came out of the car and said that they needed you to fix it. Said he’ll pay you whatever you want.”

”It’s a simple tire fix.” Keith said as he got on the ground to begin exchanging the tires.

As he worked, Keith felt as if there were a pair of eyes following his every move as he worked. Every time he tightened or unscrewed a bolt, he felt a cold strike go up his spine. Once he got the tires changed and set the bike back upright, he turned his head to see the window of the back seat rolled down with a suit covered arm folded on the edge. He caught sight of a tan skinned hand with a large silver banded ring in the shape of a lion grasping a large blue stone that soon retreated back in. Whoever this guy was, he didn’t want Keith to see him at all.

”Alright, I’ll go settle the bill and you need to get on the road if you are ever going to make it on time.” James said as he clasped Keith on the shoulder. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket, checked the time and then bolted for his truck. “Tell Pidge I said hi!”

* * *

”It was the weirdest client I think I’ve ever had. Didn’t even let me see his face once. But, that’s the reason I was late today...” he stopped talking when he realized Pidge was frozen in front of their apartment door. “Pidge, babe, are you okay?” She looked him in the eyes as her palm shook in his.

”You said this guy was wearing a silver lion ring with a blue stone in it’s mouth?” She asked.

”Yeah, though it looked to be a little small on him, almost like it wasn’t really his. Why?” He noticed the way her eyes seemed to be shaking just as much as her body was and how she had suddenly broken out into a cold sweat. She closed her eyes tightly as her body began to return to normal and her expression brightened up.

”Oh well, that just sounds like a really gaudy piece of jewelry. Guy must have really bad taste or something.” She began pulling him into their apartment. “Come on, you’ve got three babies to feed tonight and all of them are hungry.”

_If only Keith knew the real, significant meaning behind that lion ring, then it wouldn’t look so gaudy._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was Shiro talking too? Who was that guy at Keith’s shop? Why was Pidge so scared of a ring?
> 
> Place your guesses in a comment down below and remember to subscribe and give me some kudos!
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I'am considering making this a whole story if you guys like it, so let me know by leaving a comment with how you feel about it. I might change the title if I do decide to continue only because I'm not very happy with it. Open to suggestions if you have them! 
> 
> I will be updating my first story, hopefully after uploading this, so look forward to that!
> 
> Much love and thanks!


End file.
